


Miracles Can Happen

by Lunardeityastrid



Series: Paging Dr. Wayne [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Doctor AU, Dr.Wayne, Gen, I'll edit these tags later, okay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: A look at why Bruce Wayne choose the Medical Field and a patient of his that proves to be a miracle.Nothing could be deemed impossible. Dr. Wayne believed that; his basis for practicing medicine is built on that notion. He had what he called his miracle patients. Ones who should have never made it off the table but somehow made a full recovery. They were able to go on about their lives as if the accidents never happened.He wished the same thing could have been done for his parents.
Series: Paging Dr. Wayne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859779
Kudos: 20





	Miracles Can Happen

Nothing could be deemed impossible. Dr. Wayne believed that; his basis for practicing medicine is built on that notion. He had what he called his miracle patients. Ones who should have never made it off the table but somehow made a full recovery. They were able to go on about their lives as if the accidents never happened. 

He wished the same thing could have been done for his parents. 

Dr. Wayne tried not to think about it as he made his way through the recovery floor. Although it bugged him at the back of his mind after nearly every surgery. His mother and father -Martha and Thomas Wayne- had been murdered in front of him twenty-six years ago. While it was unfair and something Dr. Wayne wouldn’t wish on anyone, he remembered his anger was more for the surgeon who told young Bruce Wayne that there was nothing that could be done for his parents. The surgeon said ‘it was impossible’ and ‘that there was too much blood loss.” That day Bruce decided to become a doctor because he didn’t believe that surgeon. Jim Gordon managed to arrest the man who took Bruce’s parents away. At least he had some relief in the arrest and his family’s butler who raised him up into the man he is now. 

He had finished a rather quick heart surgery-just under two hours- and was now going to check in on another patient who had been admitted after surgery last week. The patient was a fairly young woman around Dick’s age. Dr. Wayne knew her through his connection with her father. Both of them were considered friends of the family. He considered that what he did was the least thing anyone could have done. 

She had been shot by a single round during a home ambush. The initial surgeon who was taking over her surgery said she would be paralyzed for the rest of her life, that the bullet had caused irreversible damage to her spine. When Dr. Wayne began his backtracking over the other surgeon’s logs-like he usually did and it nearly always gave him a larger workload- he found that wasn’t the case. He examined the CAT Scan of her spine and a few x-rays. Dr. Wayne didn’t blame the other surgeon. It could have simply been overlooked or the other surgeon was very headstrong and didn’t double-check his prognosis. During Dr. Wayne’s deep examination into her files, he found a miracle laying just behind a tricky surgery. It was going to take a steady hand to unlodge the bullet, which was merely putting pressure on her spinal nerve. Once it was removed, the patient was going to be back on her feet, after a few months of recovery. 

Dr. Wayne completed the surgery a few days ago. While she was out of the woods, there were still factors to wait for. Such as making sure the bullet removal didn’t cause internal bleeding, or that the nerve wasn’t dead. After recovering from her surgery, she would begin physical therapy. Dr. Wayne hoped he could clear her today. 

He had finally reached her room at the end of the hall. Dr. Wayne knocked and waited before rounding the corner. Barbara Gordon was sitting up, her eyes focused on the tv. That brought a smile to his face. Jim was in the chair next to her, head back, mouth opened slightly, asleep. From what Dr.Wayne could remember, Jim had been there every night for the past week. 

“I’m just checking in to see how you’re feeling.” Dr. Wayne moved next to her bedside, looking to see what was so interesting on tv. It was a new show. Something called Wipeout. A young man was running towards a rotating arm. Suddenly a fist came out of the sidewall and knocked him off the platform into the water below. Dr. Wayne stifled a laugh. He knew it was something his other children would probably enjoy.

Barbara finally took her eyes off the tv.”That guy is never going to make it.”She shrugged her shoulders.” I’m feeling better. Any chance I’ll start physical therapy? I’m ready to be out of this bed.” 

“Well let’s see.” Dr. Wayne went to the foot of the bed. He pulled the sheet back placing his fingers on the top of Barbara's foot. He held them there for sixty seconds. He could tell by the look on Barbara's face that the suspense was killing her. 

He moved to his second test of testing her reflexes. Dr. Wayne opened the drawer on one of the far cabinets, taking out a needle. He held her foot before, in a swift jab, piercing the underside with the needle. Barbara shrieked, snatching her foot away. At the same time, Jim woke up in a startle. He gripped both sides of the chair as he looked on. 

“That kinda hurt.” 

“On the bright side, you can start tomorrow. You’ve got blood flowing and your nerves are still working. I’ll start you out at three months and maybe you’ll be the next contestant.”Dr.Wayne pointed towards the show, still playing in the background. 

The smile that bloomed on her face and Jim’s reminded Dr. Wayne why he did what he did. He discarded the needle, said his goodbyes, and headed back to the Nurse’s station. He would come back to chat with them after his shift was up. There were still other patients to perform check-ups on. If there was anything he did to honor his parent’s memories, it was to be a diligent surgeon.

**Author's Note:**

> (I've been writing a lot of a-team stuff and ww2 things that I completely forgot about this series. But believe me, I've got some ideas.) 
> 
> Anyhooo. I'm back. This one is more so to talk about why Bruce is a doctor because I knew I needed to write this somewhere or I would forget. It's been on my mind way too much lately. Also, I threw in Babs. (If I get around to it..I'll write the fic that is solely about her in this universe.) 
> 
> Okay. I'm done rambling. 
> 
> (Oh wait. Last thing. Promise. Scout's honor. 😊 If you have any ideas and they spark a flame under my butt, I'll try to incorporate them.)


End file.
